The Other Side
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: Sebuah cerita jungkook dan taehyung yang dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir


The Other Side

Hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota seoul. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain air di luar rumah. Mereka tampak tersenyum lepas yang membuat mereka menghiraukan dinginnya air hujan yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Lain halnya dengan salah satu anak yang sekarang sedang duduk untuk berteduh. Bajunya basah tanda ia adalah salah satu dari anak yang bermain air. Anak tersebut tampak kedinginan, bajunya basah, wajahnya pucat dan sesekali nampak ia sedang menggigil.

"Hai..." sapa seorang anak membawa payung menghampiri anak yang kedinginan tersebut. Anak yang disapa hanya bisa melihat bingung kearah sumber suara. "Kau kedinginan?" anak itu kembali berbicara yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan sang lawan bicara. Anak itu pun jongkok dan memeluk anak kedinginan tersebut sontak anak yang dipeluk kaget. "Wahh... bajuku ikutan basah" ucap anak tersebut. Anak yang dipeluk pun merasa bersalah dan itu terlihat dari tingkah lakunya yang seolah ingin menjauh. Anak tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "jangan takut lagian juga sudah terlanjur". Karena perlakuan tersebut, wajah anak yang dipeluk memerah.

"Kau lucu, nama kamu siapa?"

"Na-nama aku jeon-jeon..."

"Taehyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana. Sudah ibu bilang jangan main air nanti kau sakit" teriak seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah ibu taehyung, anak yang memeluk anak yang kedinginan. "Ibuku sudah memanggilku aku tinggal dulu ya... jangan lama-lama berada disini nanti kau sakit" ucap taehyung dan berlari menuju ibunya dan meninggalkan payung yang tadinya ia bawa. Sosok yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam melihat teman barunya berlari menjauh ditelan ribuan air hujan yang jatuh. "Ta-taehyung...".

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu kembali singgah dalam tidurku. Kejadian ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Anak itu, yang dulu pernah menolong ku ketika kedinginan. Peristiwa itu diputar kembali dalam mimpiku bagaikan melihat film yang sudah pernah aku tonton. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ini terjadi, aku sering memimpikan mimpi yang sama ketika aku akan memasuki sekolah baruku. Ya, aku terpaksa harus pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan ayahku. Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut pindah kalau tidak maka aku akan hidup sendirian.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok._ Suara pintu ku diketuk oleh seseorang dari sisi luar pintu kamarku. Detik kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan wajah ibuku. "Jungkook ternyata kau sudah bangun. Jangan lupa hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ke sekolah barumu" ucap ibuku dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayangnya. "Ne eomma, dari tadi aku sudah bangun" jawabku juga dengan cengiran khas ku. "Ya sudah. Cepat kau mandi lalu sarapan terlebih dahulu" ucap ibuku lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku. Jujur jika saja ibu ku tidak mengingatkanku kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, mungkin aku akan seharian melamun di tempat tidurku memikirkan mimpi aneh tersebut.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah dengan tulisan besar "Selamat Datang" dalam bahasa inggris. Ku dengar dari appa bahwa sekolah baru ku ini adalah sekolah terbaik yang berada di kota ini. Jadi maklum jika kita jumpai bahasa asing karena sedikit banyak disini muridnya ada yang berasal dari luar negeri. Sejujurnya setelah mendengar penjelesan dari appa aku menolak untuk disekolahkan disini, karena menurutku akan membuang uang saja. Tetapi, kata appa ku semua biaya sekolahku akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan dimana appa bekerja sekarang jadi menurutku sah-sah saja kalau begitu.

Aku sekarang berjalan di koridor sekolah baru ku ini. Desain bangunan sekolah ini sangatlah bagus dibandingkan sekolahku yang terdahulu. Setiap apa yang ku lewati selalu ku amati dengan teliti juga hitung-hitung mengingat ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Seharusnya appa mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu tetapi tiba-tiba appa mendapat telfon dari perusahaan dan appa langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kakiku mengingat kelas sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu, sedangkan aku masih belum menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Selama dalam pencarian, aku melewati beberapa kelas. Semua murid terlihat serius memperhatikan apa yang guru mereka terangkan di papan. Lain halnya dengan sekolah ku dulu, ada yang serius memperhatikan tetapi juga ada yang sedang sibuk dengan sendirinya.

Setelah berkeliling kurang lebih sepuluh menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan " _head master_ " yang berada di atasnya. Aku mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Aku meminta ijin masuk dan ternyata sang kepala sekolah telah menunggu kedatanganku. Sang kepala sekolah menjelaskan sedikit banyak tentang sekolah ini, dari fasilitas yang ada disini, ruangan yang mungkin harus ku kunjungi suatu saat, sistem belajar mengajar dan lain-lain. Ketika asyik-asyiknya aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dan itu membuat sang kepala sekolah menghentikan penjelasannya. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah seorang namja membawa sebuah stopmap di tangannya.

Namja itu mendekat kearahku, melihat ku sebentar lalu tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa memberi hormat kepadanya. Namja tersebut berbicara sesuatu tentang persiapan acara tahunan yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah dan namja ini sedang meminta kepala sekolah agar menandatangani proporsal yang dibawanya. Sepertinya namja ini adalah seorang ketua OSIS. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan namja tersebut karena jarak kita yang lumayan dekat. Rahangnya yang tegas, kulitnya yang putih, suaranya yang berat berhasil membuatku terhipnotis sejenak. Tetapi, ketika aku lebih mengamati wajahnya, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu namja tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon kerja samanya dalam mewujudkan acara tersebut"

"terimakasih. Acara ini juga bisa berjalan lancar jika mendapat dukungan yang baik"

"Oh ya, tolong antar murid baru ini berkeliling di sekolah kita"

Sontak aku langsung melihat kearah kepala sekolah yang sekarang tersenyum melihat kearahku. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku melihat kearah namja tersebut yang juga sedang melihat kearahku tersenyum. _Senyum itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tetapi dimana._

Kini aku sedang berjalan ditemani dengan namja tersebut. Tercipta suasana canggung diantara kita. Tetapi, aku sempat berfikir ini semua bukan salahku karena aku baru disini dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi lebih baik aku diam daripada berbicara banyak. "kita mulai dari mana ya?" ucap namja tersebut memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh sebentar kepadanya lalu aku kembali menatap kearah depan. "Oh ya, mengapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya namja tersebut yang sekarang melihat ke arahku. "I-itu karena pekerjaan ayahku" aku menjawab dengan gugup. Aku juga sempat berfikir mengapa juga aku harus gugup. "Oooh...,".

Kami berjalan hampir mengelilingi semua wilayah sekolah ini. Di sepanjang perjalanan namja tersebut juga yang selalu berbicara bagaikan guide tour yang memandu para wisatawan. Aku hanya sesekali menganguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sekarang kita dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan kelasku I-1.

"Ooh ya, aku sampai lupa. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-nama ku?"

"Ya namamu?"

"Na-namaku jeon-jungkook"

Seketika aku bisa melihat perubahan mimik muka namja tersebut setelah mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan. Aku juga nampak bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. "Sunbae..," aku memanggilnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku di depan matanya. Ternyata tidak terasa kita sudah sampai di depan kelasku. Namja tersebut terlihat sudah kembali ke dunia aslinya setelah kesadarannya entah pergi kemana. "Kita sudah sampai. Aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai disini. Silahkan belajar dengan baik dan semoga kau betah belajar disini" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum. Lagi, senyum itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian kedinginan dulu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di jam pelajaran saat ini?" seorang guru keluar dari calon kelas baruku. "Oh, annyeong kim seonsaengnim, aku mengantarkan anak baru yang pindah pada hari ini" jawab namja tersebut dengan sopan. "Ooh jadi seperti itu, kalau begitu terimakasih Taehyung". _"Tunggu dulu, Taehyung? Bukankah itu nama anak yang memelukku dulu. Apakah namja ini anak itu? Tetapi pada tagname-nya tertulis huruf V saja?"_.

Menurutku sekolah ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Orang-orangnya juga ternyata mudah bergaul dan tidak sombong-sombong seperti yang ada pada bayanganku. Sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang sekolahku menunggu untuk dijemput appa. Waktu pulangku ternyata bersamaan dengan waktu pulang ayahku jadi kita bisa pulang bersama, tetapi kelihatannya appa akan sedikit terlambat menjemputku. Langit semakin gelap bukan berarti pertanda akan malam, tetapi karena sang matahari yang dihalangi oleh awan. Tidak lama kemudian turunlah air dari langit yang biasa orang sebut hujan. Aku berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tetapi itu tidak terlalu membantu karena bajuku sudah terlanjur agak basah.

Aku sekarang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lutut ku guna untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Inilah aku, aku sangat tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Meskipun aku namja tetapi tanganku tidak begitu hangat seperti namja pada umumnya. Aku merasakan ada bayangan payung bearada di atasku. Aku menengok kearah sosok yang membawa payung tersebut, dan ternyata itu adalah V-sunbae. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau kedinginan?" pertanyaan sama yang pernah aku dengar. V- hyung langsung jongkok di depanku dan langsung memelukku. Perasaan hangat ini, seperti perasaan pada waktu itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku jungkook-ah?". Perkataan V-hyung berhasil membuatku terkejut. "Taehyung-hyung?". "Akhirnya aku bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi". Aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tidak akan ku lepaskan sosok yang memelukku sekarang ini.


End file.
